


Don't Tempt Me (I Just Might Answer)

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Oral Fixation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wears seduction like a second skin. He finds the chase a challenge. And Tony never, ever backs down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tempt Me (I Just Might Answer)

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon/fic prompt from my tumblr (starkwest)

Tony is a sensualist. He needs to touch everything. Taste, texture and the need to experience them are second nature to him. When he was a baby, everything he picked up went in his mouth, As an adult not much has changed other than he is more careful of what he puts there. He's learned how to channel his sensuality. To make people respond to it to get what he wants and needs. Tony wears seduction like a second skin. He finds the chase a challenge. And Tony never, ever backs down from a challenge.

So if on a suffocatingly hot day when they finally get home from a mission de-brief that had them all sniping at each other, and Tony and Clint in particular at each other's throats, they happen to find themselves in various states of dress and levels of mood on the Tower roof, and if on that day Tony may have been done with life and SHIELD and other superheroes in general and been too pissed off to deal with words and may have pushed certain people too far by using his tongue to telegraph that Clint could 'suck his dick' and maybe if Clint snapped at Tony to use it for a purpose other than getting them all screamed at 'you dick, Stark.' Maybe on that day, a day of far too many close calls and heightened emotions Tony felt he needed to distract his team and shut Barton up and at the same time show certain other member's, Bruce, that he could indeed 'seduce a rock'.

Maybe Tony didn't need to wander out onto the deck shirtless and in soft, faded denim so form fitting it kissed his skin like a lover. Maybe he didn't need to ignore Barton's complaint that he should 'share with the class' as he unwrapped his popsicle and slid the cool ice into the heat of his mouth and maybe he really didn't need to hollow his cheeks and hold Clint's eye steadily as he sucked hard before pushing the vibrantly colored ice out and swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking it back in. Maybe he needed to swallow hard because Natasha took out her lip gloss to give a run for his money as Cap smirked off to his left and Thor grinned to his right and not because he enjoyed the way it drew Clint's eyes to the line of his throat. And maybe Tony really shouldn't have ghosted a hit off of Bruce before he started this because pot always enhanced his senses and damn, he was turning himself on here and now Bruce was complaining loudly about seeing far more of Tony than he needed to and 'Jesus, Tony was it even worth wearing those jeans?'

Maybe Tony shouldn't have switched his gaze from Barton's rapidly widening eyes to Natasha's perfect pout of a mouth as he opened his throat and swallowed the rest of the popsicle down, pulling the empty stick out of his mouth and licking a long stripe up and over his wrist to catch the rivulets of color that had melted there. And possibly he didn't need to take one last swipe of his tongue across his frozen lips as Steve laughed aloud and trailed his fingers over Tony's sun warmed shoulders as he walked, somewhat unsteadily back into the tower subtly adjusting himself as he went. Or duck his head and smirk as Thor left citing an urgent need to call Jane. Maybe Tony didn't need to rub a hand suggestively along his thigh and up to his crotch as he smiled slowly at Natasha before brushing the back of his fingers gently over her cheek and then trail them down to run his thumb over her soft lower lip. And Tony really, really didn't need to prowl, all feline grace and sensuous intent over to Clint and leaning down, trapping his team mate in his chair, murmur in his ear 'is that a better use of my mouth, Barton?' before walking slowly back to the penthouse fully aware of Clint's eyes on his ass and feeling the full weight of his lover's gaze locked his as Steve watched him from the penthouse windows.

Maybe Tony didn't need to do all that, but he did it anyway. Because Tony Stark, never, ever backed down from a challenge and he was more than willing to offer up a sacrifice to the altar of seduction to remind certain people of that.


End file.
